The Love Spirits' Day Date-A Huan Oneshot
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: When Korra sends Cosima out to buy last minute flowers for her date with Asami, what'll happen when she runs into Huan at the same flower shop she's shopping at? Huan/OC


**Hey, yall! Happy Singles Awareness Day! Coming to you from the terrifying depths of my mind, here's a special Huan oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I like pudding.**

"So, Korra, what are you and Asami doing today? Any special plans?" I asked, hanging upside down from one of the exposed pipes in my apartment. Korra was pacing around the kitchen section that was basically a corner in my living room.

She stopped mid-step and turned to face me, a stressed out smile on her face. "Romantic dinner, mover, flowers. Need…need eggs?" she stated before turning to the fridge to dig for the eggs.

"Do you need help?" I asked, swinging down onto my feet. Making my way over to her, I reached over the girl's shoulder to pull out the carton of eggs.

"Thanks," she grinned taking the carton from me. "Flowers? Could you get the flower? Oh, spirits, I forgot to buy the flowers! What if no one has any left?! Sima, what should I do?!"

"Calm down, Korra," I soothed. "Sit down and relax. I'll get the flowers and make the dinner."

"But…I didn't ask you for help with dinner?" she replied.

"Yeah, well…you're not a very good cook," I laughed nervously.

"Really? I thought you loved my marinated piranha-shark?"

"Yeah…haha…" an awkward silence fell over us before I clicked my tongue and continued. "Whelp, I'll just go get those flowers. When's Asami coming over?"

"Around five," she replied as I opened the door with money in my pocket.

"Okay, I'll be back before then!"

As the door closed behind me, a question dawned on me: why is Korra having dinner with Asami at my apartment? "Korra planned to guilt me into cooking for her!" I hissed before slinking down to the flower shop.

It was an interesting flower shop. The front half of the store was full of flowers and the back was a card shop and publishing company. They had a slim selection of books in a far corner.

I didn't know Asami's favorite flower so I roamed the store for a good fifteen minutes before the bell over the door rang. I looked up from a bouquet of assorted purple, red and white flowers. I had to do a double take. "Huan Beifong, is that you out in the light of day?!"

Said boy looked over in my direction before his eyes landed on me. He walked over and nodded at the flowers in my hand. "Someone special?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Well, yeah, but not like…Korra tricked me into setting up her date with Asami," I replied. "How about you? What brings you here to this unartistic and aesthetically boring shop?"

"A similar instance occurred with Bolin for Opal," he told me.

"It's kind of hard to believe that you don't have plans on Love Spirits' Day."

"One could say the same to you, Cosima."

"I do so have plans," I retorted, glaring. "I enjoy staying in my room, making no noise, and pretending like I don't exist. I also like hanging out with my pets."

He nodded. "Well, if it doesn't infringe on your nonexistent plans, would you come give me feedback on a new piece I just finished?"

"I would love nothing more," I replied, linking my arms with his as we exited the shop.

… … …

"So do you just have, like, a constant supply of metal to make sculptures or what?" I asked, hanging over the side of his bed. Not only was the courtyard full of his metal monstrosities, but his bedroom war filled to the brim of mini-metal sculptures.

"Occasionally when I run out of my own metal, I'll repurpose Wei and Wing's power discs," he replied, warping a string of thin metal into a circle.

"I bet they love that," I laughed.

Huan walked over, yanking on a lock of my hair gently. I grinned, shifting into a sitting position. He sat next to me, crossing his legs to make himself more comfortable. I leaned my head on his shoulder, blowing hair out of my face. "So what do ya wanna do now?" I asked.

"Well, we could always-"

"Go sabotage Wei and Wing's dates?" I offered, taking his hand excitedly.

"Uh, well…that's not really-"

"Come on, it'll be fun," I assured him. "Promise. Please?"

"How do you even know that Wei and Wing have dates tonight?"

"It's Love Spirits' Day, doofus! _Everyone_ has a date!" I paused for a moment. "Well, accept you and me, I guess…" He only blinked in response. "I mean, well…unless you do have a date in which case I guess I feel really stupid, um…do you?"

"Do I…feel stupid?" he asked slowly, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"No, I mean, well…you're not stupid, no. I meant, um…do you have a date?" before he had a chance to answer, I continued. "Just so I know if I'm keeping you or not, that's all. It's not like I, you know, care about your love life or anything. Pfft, of course that's not it! I-"

He held out his hand, cutting me off. I looked down as he opened his fist, exposing the metal band he was fiddling with before. "I'm not good at this," he stated as he continued to bend it until it took the shape of an intricate bracelet. He slid it onto my wrist. "Do you want to go see that new mover?"

I smirked slightly. "The one that you helped Varrick direct or the other one that's probably for children between the ages of two and six?"

"Most likely the former," he replied with a smirk of his own.

"Can I make fun of it?" I asked.

"Only the parts that Varrick directed," he paused for a moment, letting a grin slip onto his face. "Ready to go do the thing?" he asked.

I let out a loud laugh, giving him a quick hug. As we walked out of the Beifong household, I turned to him and asked, "Does anyone get Zhu-Li-ed?"

"Not to my knowledge," he retorted, placing his arm over my shoulder.

It wasn't until after the mover when I got back home to an angry Korra and Asami that I realized I completely forgot about making them dinner and buying the flowers.

**So there it was. It was kinda hard to write something like this seeing as I was watching Marriage Boot Camp and its hella unromantic!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, my lovelies!**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
